


as the coin falls

by withyr_wyther



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo, The Language of Thorns - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: please dont copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyr_wyther/pseuds/withyr_wyther
Summary: Like calls to like. It is at the center of the heart of the making of the universe. There can not be one without the other, they are two sides of the same coin. Where there is light, there must also be darkness. And where there is darkness, there must also be light. King of Scars spoilers!!





	as the coin falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first story on here let me know what you think!! Please be nice :) Thanks a lot!

Yuri stood stiff and straight and as determined as an iron rod on the Saint's Fold. The thorn wood burned around his, acrid smoke stinging his eyes and nose but he did not falter. He stared out at the body of his Starless Saint. Distantly he was aware of the clash between the King and his monster, the Dark Blessing. A shriek echoed in his ears and Yuri knew that the monster had been bested by the King. But still he did not waver. The Starless One had a plan for all, especially those of faith. And Yuri, Yuri had faith.   
He loved the Darkling above himself and welcomed his message into his bones. Yuri felt it more than saw it when the Darkling burned. A deep jolt in his bones. And he saw a dark tendril wind down the pyre to him. He felt a shove against his mind. A will far stronger than his own. The spirit of the Starless Saint needed a host. And who was he to deny it? Yuri closed his eyes and opened his mind, letting in his Saint. The tendril of power seeped into the bone sands at his feet and spiraled its way up his body sinking into skin, lashing claws into his ind and soul. He let it, welcomed it even. This was what his Saint commanded, and who was he but a servant to the Saints? Those who held faith would be protected and Yuri knew he had nothing to fear as he embraced the Darkling and felt himself pushed out of his body, out of his mind.   
The last Yuri saw as he sank down and faded, eyesight going weak, was a man with gold hair and a beautiful woman with hair dark and the Starless One's night that he knew he should know but did not, standing over the body of his Sankta Lizabeta bleeding out on the sands. Yuri whispered a prayer for her as the last vestiges of himself were purged from his mind and his vision went black.   
On the Shadow Fold of the World away from the place of the Saints, The Darkling's eyes snapped open. He grinned and felt the life flood into him. He reached for his power and found it there in himself, begging to be used. Merzost sang to his bones and he exhaled, taking in the feeling of the sand pressing into his back. Alive again. The Darkling spotted Nikolai and Zoya appear in the sands only a few feet away from him, both looking as though they had run a marathon through a hurricane. They would take him to Os Alta and the Little Palace, to his home. But not if they knew that he was now inhabiting Yuri's body. If they knew, they would kill him. Aleksander would have to bide his time. And he had nothing if not time. For the first time since his death, The Darkling closed his eyes and smiled. 

 

Alina was standing alone in a field of poppies, the wind tearing at her loose peasants clothes that were nothing like the Kefta she had once worn. In front of her stood a dragon and a stag. She knew that this was the dragon of Sankt Juris in the same way she knew the other was Morozova's Stag. Her stag. They looked at her unblinking and she looked back at them with the same resolve she always had. This was not the first time Alina had had the dream. The Stag and the Dragon stared into her soul she felt their voices echo in her head.   
"We are connected to the making at the heart of the universe, little sun summoner," they said. Alina flinched. They had never spoken in the dream before. "I am not a sun summoner anymore," she managed, trying to steady her breathing. "I have not been for years." The Stag and the Dragon cocked their heads in unison. "That might be true in the view of a young mortal's mind. But we have had eons, little one," they echoed, "Do not be so quick to believe that the connection can ever truly be gone. You are linked to the heart of the universe, as are we. You are light and that can not be taken away. You are but one side of a coin, Alina. Where there is light there has to be dark, and where there is dark there has to be light. One can not exist without the other. And so, you have the ability to bring the light."   
"My power is gone because the Darkling is dead. That can not be undone."  
"It would be rash to assume an ancient one could be so easily defeated. That The Darkling would not find some way to continue on. He has returned, Alina, and so have you. Like calls to like. It is the foundation of Grisha science.  
She opened her mouth to protest.   
"Go," the Stag and the Dragon urged. "Wake."  
Alina's eyes snapped open as she shot upright in bed. Carefully, she reached for her power. It reared up like a massive whip of fire inside her screaming to be used. Disbelievingly, Alina threw her arms wide in an arc, golden rays of light splaying from her in all directions. She was blinding. The Stag and Dragon of her dream had not lied, and for the first time in years, the Sun Summoner really truely smiled. Again, she was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading to the end


End file.
